Rache ist süß, oder?
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Hermine hat eine Drohung ausgesprochen - wird sie diese jemals wahr machen? Epilog up! [Complete]
1. Betasuche

Tja, meine Lieben, auch hier suche ich ne Betaleserin. Bin halt unmöglich anstrengend. Aber wer lesen will, der muss auch was dafür tun. Also, wer glaubt, er kann mir helfen, der melde sich! Ich verlange nichts Unmögliches. Fragt Maia und Sandra (*knuddel*)...  
  
Achso, es ist übrigens eine Draco-Hermine-Story. Nicht kitschig, versprochen - aber tragisch, das ganz sicher. Beginnt im zweiten Schuljahr und endet in Herms 23. Lebensjahr. Uuhuuuu! *g* Na los, wer neugierig ist und sie als erster in den Händen haben will, der schreibe mir.  
  
Bis denne, LeakyCauldron  
  
Seiltaenzer6@aol.com  
  
PS: Seht auch mal bei "Etwas ganz Besonderes" vorbei, wenn ihr etwas über Dean und Seamus betalesen wollt. 


	2. Prolog

Ja, es geht los. Hach, wie schön. Bin mal gespannt, ob ich auch nur ansatzweise so viele Reviews kriege, wie ich von Leuten gehört bekommen habe, sie würden diese Story sooo gerne sofort lesen. Tja, das Privileg hatte nur meine Betaleserin und die hat mich dann auch noch angemault. (Nicht, Maia? ;o) ) Na ja, die ihr Gleichgesinnten werden bald verstehen warum.... Erst mal wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Prolog und Chapter eins (Maia hat mir dringend davon abgeraten, euch erst nur den Prolog vor die Nase zu setzen, dabei hätte ich euch soo gern geärgert. *fg*).  
  
Bis zur Review und wehe ich hör nichts! *drohendmitderFaustfuchtel*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rache ist süß - oder?   
  
Prolog: I learned from the best (by: Whitney Houston)   
  
...and so you know the way it feels to cry#  
  
the way that I cried when you broke my world in two  
  
baby I learned the way to break a heart  
  
I learned from the best - I learned from you   
  
***  
  
Okay, hier braucht ihr noch nicht reviewen... Ich denke auch, dass ihr erst zum Ende der Story hin versteht, was es damit auf sich hat... 


	3. Die Drohung

Für alle, die die Bücher noch nicht auswendig kennen, sei an der Stelle gesagt, dass ich einiges an Text aus Buch 2 übernommen habe. Was sollte ich das auch alles umformulieren, wär ja blödsinnig... Viel Vergnügen! LC  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1: Die Drohung  
  
An einem Mittwoch Mitte der Sommerferien lief Hermine Granger mit ihren Eltern durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte eine Woche zuvor ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen, in dem alle Schulbücher aufgelistet waren, die sie im kommenden Jahr brauchen würde. Dies war nun der Tag, an dem sie sich mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Harry und Ron treffen wollte, um gemeinsam mit ihnen die Sachen zu kaufen. Jetzt war sie aber gerade noch mit ihren Eltern auf dem Weg zu Gringotts, da sie noch Geld umtauschen mussten.  
  
Während Mr und Mrs Granger die Zaubererbank betraten, blieb Hermine vor dem Gebäude stehen und hielt nach ihren Freunden oder einem anderen Bekannten Ausschau. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sich zu dieser Zeit viele Hogwartsschüler in der Winkelgasse aufhielten, um ebenfalls ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie einen riesigen Mann und erkannte Hagrid noch im gleichen Moment. Neben ihm ging Harry fast in der Menge an Menschen unter, die sich durch die Gasse drängten.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Hier bin ich!", rief Hermine und rannte dann auf die beiden zu.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Was ist denn mit deiner Brille passiert?", fragte sie den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und deutete auf seine Brille, bei der ein Glas gesplittert war. "Hallo Hagrid - ach, es ist so *toll*, euch beide wiederzusehen - kommst du mit zu Gringotts, Harry?", sprudelte alles auf einmal aus ihr heraus. Sie freute sich wirklich riesig, Harry und Hagrid zu sehen, sie hatte sie beide in den letzten Wochen sehr vermisst.  
  
"Sobald ich die Weasleys gefunden habe.", antwortete Harry nun.  
  
"Das wird nicht mehr lange dauern.", meinte Hagrid grinsend.  
  
Harry und Hermine drehten sich um; durch die belebte Straße rannten Fred, George, Percy, Ron und Mr Weasley auf sie zu. Sofort bestürmten sie Harry mit allerlei Fragen und schienen sehr aufgeregt. Hermine verstand im ersten Moment nicht, worum es ging, doch der Unterhaltung zufolge waren die Weasleys und Harry mit Flohpulver gereist und der dunkelhaariger Gryffindor war einen Kamin zu weit geflogen. Sie lächelte. Das war wieder typisch Harry.  
  
Mrs Weasley kam mit Ginny an der Hand angehüpft. Auch sie redete sofort auf den Freund ihres jüngsten Sohnes ein und begann, ihm den Ruß auf seiner Kleidung abzubürsten, während Mr Weasley Harrys Brille mit einem kleinen Spruch reparierte.  
  
Dann verabschiedete sich Hagrid und die Familie Weasley, sowie Harry und Hermine betraten Gringotts. Harry berichtete von seinem Abenteuer bei Borgin und Burkes in der Nokturngasse, wo er nur knapp Draco und Lucius Malfoy entwischt war. Mr Weasley interessierte sich sehr für die Dinge, die Mr Malfoy dort verkauft hatte, denn er war schon lange damit beauftragt, ihm ein "krummes Ding" nachzuweisen, was ihm bisher leider noch nie gelungen war.  
  
Da entdeckten sie Hermines Eltern und während Hermine bei ihnen blieb, gingen Harry und Ron mit den anderen. Sie wollten sich in ein paar Minuten wieder treffen.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf erneut draußen auf den Marmorstufen anlangten, trennten sie sich. Die Weasleys verstreuten sich in Gruppen. Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde schlenderten durch die gepflasterte Gasse mit ihren vielen Windungen. Sie hatten mit Mrs Weasley abgemacht, sich nach einer Stunde bei Flourish und Blotts zu treffen.  
  
Nachdem Harry ihnen ein Eis gekauft hatte, bummelten sie weiter und Hermine musste Ron von Qualität für Quidditch wegschleifen, da er sich wieder nicht losreißen konnte. Nebenan kaufte sie schnell noch Tinte und Pergament.  
  
Bei Freud und Leid trafen sie die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan, die sich mit allen möglichen Scherzartikeln eindeckten, und in einem winzigen Kramladen stießen sie auf Percy, der in ein Buch über Vertrauensschüler versunken war. Als Ron ihn aufzog, verscheuchte er sie ganz schnell. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf über Ron. Sie bewunderte Percys Ehrgeiz und fand nicht immer komisch, was er über seinen Bruder sagte. Was seinen Fleiß betraf, hätte sich Ron manchmal ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen können.  
  
Eine Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts. Sie waren keineswegs die Einzigen in den Buchladen wollten. Menschenmassen drängten sich vor dem Eingang, da an diesem Tage Gilderoy Lockhart, ein berühmter Autor, Bücher signieren würde.  
  
Auch Hermine war ganz aufgeregt, ihn treffen zu können, weil fast alle Schulbücher, die sie im kommenden Jahr brauchten, von ihm geschrieben worden waren.  
  
Sie quetschten sich hinein und fanden die Grangers und Weasleys zusammen stehend. Mrs Weasley war augenscheinlich sehr nervös und spielte die ganze Zeit an ihrer Frisur herum.  
  
Als dann ein sehr gut aussehender, recht großer Mann mit einem wundervollen Lächeln, allem Anschein nach Lockhart, in Sicht kam, drängelte sich plötzlich ein Reporter des Tagespropheten an ihnen vorbei. Er wollte den Autor fotografieren. Als Lockhart von den Büchern aufblickte, entdeckte er auch Harry und zusammen mit ihm ließ er sich von allen Seiten fotografieren. Harry war davon weniger begeistert, das sah Hermine ihm deutlich an, auch wenn Lockhart sie unheimlich faszinierte. Seine blonden langen Haare lagen glänzend auf seinem hellblauen Umhang.  
  
Nachdem Harry wieder von Lockhart los gekommen war, ging sie mit Harry wieder in den etwas leereren Teil des Buchladens. Dort stand auch Ginny mit ihrem neuen Kessel.  
  
"Die hier kannst du haben.", murmelte Harry, als er die Bücher, die er soeben von Lockhart persönlich geschenkt bekommen hatte, in den Kessel warf. "Ich kauf mir meine selber."  
  
Hermine seufzte. Zu gerne hätte sie Ginny gebeten, ihr die Bücher zu überlassen, denn sie waren allesamt signiert. Aber sie gönnte dem Mädchen das Geschenk, wusste sie doch, dass die Weasleys viel Geld für diese Bücher hätten ausgeben müssen. "Wette, das hat dir gefallen, Potter?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Hermine mühelos erkannte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy vor Harry stehen, wie üblich hämisch grinsend.  
  
"Der berühmte Harry Potter", höhnte Malfoy, "kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen, ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen."  
  
"Lass ihn in Frieden, er hat das gar nicht gewollt.", zischte Ginny ihm zu. Somit war sie Hermine zuvor gekommen, die ihn ansonsten angeschissen hätte. Sie hasste Malfoy, er war widerwärtig und arrogant.  
  
"Potter, du hast ja eine Freundin!", schnarrte Draco.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Ron hinzu. "Ach, du bist es.", sagte er und sah Malfoy an, als hätte er etwas Ekliges an der Nase. "Wette, du bist überrascht, Harry zu sehen?"  
  
"Nicht so überrascht darüber, wie dich in einem Laden zu treffen, Weasley.", gab Malfoy zurück. "Ich vermute mal, deine Eltern werden einen Monat lang hungern müssen, um das ganze Zeug bezahlen zu können."  
  
Ron lief rot an, packte seine Bücher ebenfalls in Ginnys Kesseln und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, doch Hermine und Harry konnten noch rechtzeitig zufassen und ihn zurückhalten. Hermine hätte Malfoy eine Abreibung gegönnt, aber Ron sollte sich an ihm nicht die Finger schmutzig machen. Den Ärger war es einfach nicht wert.  
  
"Ron!", rief Mr Weasley und drängte sich mit den Zwillingen zu ihnen durch. "Was tust du da? Das ist Unsinn hier drin, lasst uns rausgehen."  
  
"Schön, schön, schön - Arthur Weasley."  
  
Das war nun auch noch Malfoy Senior. Er stand vor ihnen, die Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt, und betrachtete sie mit dem selben höhnischen Blick wie sein Sohn.  
  
Hermine sah ihn zum ersten Mal, fand ihn aber auf Anhieb sehr unsympathisch. Sein Sohn war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und auch er hatte die gleichen hellblonden Haare. Hermine erschauderte. Es gab tatsächlich zwei von Dracos Sorte.  
  
"Malfoy." Mr Weasley nickte mit kühler Miene.  
  
"Viel Arbeit im Ministerium, wie ich höre?", meinte Lucius Malfoy. "Diese ganzen Hausdurchsuchungen... Ich hoffe, man bezahlt Ihnen die Überstunden?" Er griff in Ginnys Kessel und zog unter den neuen Lockhart-Büchern ein altes, sehr ramponiertes Exemplar von Verwandlung für Anfänger heraus.  
  
"Offensichtlich nicht.", sagte er, es betrachtend. "Meine Güte, was nützt es, eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft zu sein, wenn man nicht einmal gut dafür bezahlt wird?"  
  
Mr Weasley lief rot an, noch dunkler als Ron zuvor. "Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, was eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist, Malfoy.", antwortete er.  
  
"Eindeutig.", sagte Dracos Vater und blickte hinüber zu Hermines Eltern, die gebannt zusahen. Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und hielt sich bereit, notfalls einzugreifen. Malfoy, ob Senior oder Junior, sollten es nicht wagen, ihre Eltern anzurühren, nur weil sie Muggel waren. Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts schon genug Erfahrung mit Dracos Einstellung zu Nichtzauberern gemacht und ahnte, dass er das nur von seinem Vater haben konnte.  
  
"Mit solchen Menschen geben sie sich ab, Weasley.", meinte Mr Malfoy nun. "Und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken -"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zurück, als Mr Weasley sich auf Malfoy stürzte, wobei Ginnys Kessel durch die Luft flog, und Malfoy Senior mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal warf. Im nächsten Moment war sie Rons Vater aber dankbar, denn sie hätte sich kaum gegen die bösen Worte des blonden Mannes wehren können, auch wenn sie es nur zu gern getan hätte.  
  
Duzende von Bücher kippten aus dem Bücherregal. Fred und George feuerten ihren Vater an, Mrs Weasley kreischte, um ihren Mann aufzuhalten und der Buchverkäufer versuchte, die Männer zu trennen, wobei noch mehr Bücher aus den Regalen fielen.  
  
Ron drehte sich plötzlich zu Draco um. "Das hat dein sauberer Vater nun davon.", meinte er. "Schade, dass nur er die Abreibung bekommt."  
  
Im nächsten Moment wollte sich auch Draco auf den rothaarigen Jungen stürzen, um die nächste Prügelei zu beginnen, doch da trat Hermine ihm blitzschnell in den Weg.  
  
"Granger, geh beiseite, ich muss deinem Freund mal eine verpassen.", zischte Malfoy und wollte sie wegschubsen, aber sie blieb standhaft. Zornig funkelte sie ihn an. Sollte er es wagen, die Hand gegen sie zu heben, würde sie schneller sein, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
"Hau ab, du minderwertige Muggelbrut.", schimpfte Draco.  
  
Inzwischen hatte es Hagrid, der auf einmal wieder aufgetaucht war, geschafft, die zwei erwachsenen Streithähne zu trennen. Sie sahen beide nicht sehr gesund aus, bluteten an Lippe und Augenbraue.  
  
Doch Mr Malfoy hielt noch immer das Buch in der Hand, welches er aus Ginnys Kessel genommen hatte. Er gab es ihr zurück. "Hier, Mädchen - nimm dein Buch - das ist alles, was dein Vater dir bieten kann -" Er befreite sich endgültig aus Hagrids Griff, trat auf Draco zu und stolzierte mit einem "Komm, Draco!" aus dem Laden.  
  
Draco sah an Hermine vorbei zu Ron und dann auf sie. "Na, da habt ihr ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber eins sag ich dir, Weasley, das nächste Mal bist du auch dran."  
  
Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Eines Tages, Malfoy, da wirst du kriechen!", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Ihre Stimme war noch nie so hasserfüllt gewesen.  
  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste erneut hämisch und folgte seinem Vater aus der Buchhandlung.  
  
Hermine schnaubte. Endlich waren sie weg. Oh, wie sie ihn verabscheute! Und nun wusste sie auch, woher er seine ganze Gemeinheit hatte, denn Mr Malfoy war noch eine Spur schlimmer. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Draco in den nächsten Jahren noch einiges an Bosheit dazulernen würde, um zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit hin den Gipfel zu stürmen.  
  
Sie ging zu ihren Eltern hinüber, die sie bestürzt ansahen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz?", fragte Mrs Granger besorgt und verwirrt zugleich.  
  
"Ja, alles okay.", log Hermine. Ihr war immer noch ganz übel vor Aufregung.  
  
"Was waren das für Leute?", wollte nun Mr Granger wissen.  
  
"Mr Malfoy und sein reizender Sohn.", antwortete seine Tochter seufzend. "Draco geht mit uns nach Hogwarts. Am besten vergesst ihr gleich wieder, was hier eben passiert ist. Wir kommen zwar nicht mit Malfoy zurecht, aber eine Situation wie die eben ist ein Ausnahmefall. Mr Weasley würde sich sonst nie so einfach prügeln."  
  
Ihre Eltern sahen sie skeptisch an.  
  
"Wirklich.", versicherte sie ihnen. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. In Hogwarts geht's uns gut, wir stehen da unter dem Schutz unserer Lehrer - falls wir ihn bräuchten."  
  
"Na gut.", sagte Mrs Granger, noch immer verunsichert.  
  
Dann verließen sie mit den Weasleys den Laden.  
  
Mrs Weasley schimpfte wild, die anderen schwiegen. Der Schreck saß ihnen noch in den Knochen.  
  
Im Tropfenden Kessel verabschiedeten sich die beiden Familien dann voneinander.  
  
"Bis in drei Wochen.", meinte Ron und winkte Hermine, als er in den Kamin des Gasthauses stieg, um mit Flohpulver in den Fuchsbau zurück zu reisen.  
  
"Macht's gut. Habt noch ein paar schöne Tage.", erwiderte Hermine und winkte auch den anderen, als sie mit ihren Eltern den Pub in Richtung Muggelstraße verließ.  
  
Als sie im Auto nach Hause saßen, war die braunhaarige Gryffindor trotz allem froh, bald wieder nach Hogwarts zu können. Sie befürchtete zwar, das folgende Jahr mit dem blonden Slytherin würde nicht leichter werden, doch sie war gespannt darauf, wie er zu ihrer Drohung stand. War es wirklich eine Drohung gewesen? Offensichtlich hatte er diese zumindest nicht als eine solche aufgenommen. Um so mehr freute Hermine sich darauf, sie irgendwann in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
***  
  
Und jetzt: REVIEWEN! Danke! *knuddelalleimvoraus* 


	4. Die Jahre dazwischen

So, das nächste Kapitel für euch. Oder sagen wir mal für die eine, die das erste bisher gelesen hat. Ich bin echt enttäuscht. *schluchz*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 2: Die Jahre dazwischen  
  
Die Jahre vergingen, ohne dass Hermine ihre Drohung wahr machte. Lange Zeit dachte sie nicht mehr daran und als es ihr irgendwann wieder in den Sinn kam, fand sie doch nie eine Gelegenheit. Sie war von Natur aus ohnehin kein böser Mensch und war vielleicht auch ein bisschen froh darüber, sich nicht noch mal mit Malfoy anlegen zu müssen. Er hatte zwar immer wieder kleine Attacken auf sie oder Ron gestartet, um vor allem Harry zu provozieren, doch das tat niemals wirklich weh, in Anbetracht dessen, dass Malfoy eigentlich - und zum Glück - nie als Sieger aus den Spielen ging.  
  
Aber dann kam der Abschlussball an ihrem letzten Abend in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Prüfungen mit Bravour bestanden und hatte bereits jetzt einen Platz an einer Universität sicher, dabei hatte sie früher nicht einmal vorgehabt zu studieren.  
  
Zu diesem feierlichen Anlass hatte sie sich ein sehr teures Kleid in London gekauft. Es war schulterfrei und der cassisfarbene Stoff glänzte seidig. Sie zog viele Blicke auf sich und wurde oft zum Tanzen aufgefordert.  
  
Als sie sich dann mal eine Pause gönnte und mit Ron, Harry und Ginny an einem Tisch saß, schwebten Draco und seine Partnerin Pansy Parkinson an ihnen vorüber.  
  
Pansy sah zu Hermine herunter, die sich gerade ihre Füße massierte. Die hochhackigen Schuhe zu dem Kleid hätte ich doch besser nicht kaufen sollen, dachte die Gryffindor, aber sie hatte ja auch nicht wissen können, dass so viele mit ihr tanzen wollten.  
  
"Na, Granger, haben dir die Tölpel genug auf die Füße getreten? Ich meine, wenn man selbst schon nicht tanzen kann und dann auch noch mit diesen Deppen auf die Tanzfläche geht, muss man wirklich dumm sein."  
  
Hermine reagierte gar nicht auf Pansy, im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie gelernt, die bissigen Kommentare aller Slytherins zu überhören. Sie griff nach ihrem Glas mit Bowle und löffelte ein bisschen Obst heraus.  
  
"Neidisch?", fragte Ron Pansy.  
  
"Tzz! Dass ich nicht lache.", meinte sie.  
  
"Na ja, man kann ja nie wissen. Ich hab dich heute auf jeden Fall noch nicht einmal auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Malfoy kann bekanntlich auch nicht tanzen und alle anderen scheinen sich nicht für dich zu interessieren. Das muss ja tierisch am Ego kratzen, was?", entgegnete Ron.  
  
Draco machte einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu. "Weasley, du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst.", zischte er.  
  
Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich doch Recht habe."  
  
Harry grinste, während Hermione noch immer unbeteiligt an ihrem Glas nippte.  
  
Da schlug Draco plötzlich mit der flachen Hand unter den Glasbecher und die Bowle schwappte auf Hermines Kleid. Entsetzt sah sie auf die Bescherung. Sie war unfähig zu reagieren, da sie sich zu sehr erschrocken hatte. Dracos Angriff auf sie kam unerwartet, da sie sich doch raus gehalten hatte.  
  
"Oh, das tut mir jetzt aber Leid.", lachte Malfoy hämisch. Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Jungen. "Tja, ihr hättet aufpassen sollen. Jetzt habt ihr eurer Freundin den Abend versaut."  
  
Er und Pansy gingen schallend lachend davon.  
  
Hermine starrte noch immer ungläubig auf ihr Kleid. Eine Weintraube kullerte gerade über ihre Brust in ihren Schoß.  
  
"Hermine", sagte Harry fassungslos über Dracos Dreistigkeit. "Das war nicht unsere Absicht."  
  
Ron konnte gar nichts mehr sagen und auch Ginny war einfach nur geschockt.  
  
Hermine überlegte krampfhaft, was sie tun konnte, um nicht zu weinen. Die Jungen konnten nichts für Malfoys Gemeinheit, auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht etwas provoziert hatten. Da fiel ihr etwas ein und sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter.  
  
Mit einer Serviette strich sie das Obst vom Kleid und stand auf. "Ginny, kommst du mal bitte mit?", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin.  
  
Die rothaarige Gryffindor sprang sofort auf.  
  
Zusammen liefen sie aus der Großen Halle, wo das Fest stattfand. Die Jungen blieben ratlos zurück.  
  
Die Mädchen gingen direkt zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Zum Glück war sie dort. Hermine schilderte ihr die Szene und Ginny pflichtete ihr immer wieder bei. Professor McGonagall konnte gleich helfen und säuberte ihr das Kleid mit zwei Zaubersprüchen. Hermine war sehr erleichtert und bedankte sich artig bei ihrer Lehrerin. Dann wollten sie wieder gehen.  
  
"Miss Granger.", sagte die Professorin noch, "Ich werde mich um Mr Malfoy kümmern, machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen."  
  
Hermine sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Professor, wenn Sie erlauben, möchte ich das gerne selbst tun ."  
  
"Was meinen Sie damit, Miss Granger?", hakte die Lehrerin etwas misstrauisch nach.  
  
"Das brauch Sie doch nicht mehr interessieren, oder?", lächelte Hermine. "Ab morgen sind wir eh fort von hier. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich stelle schon nichts an."  
  
Professor McGonagall blickte sie zunächst irritiert an, dann lächelte auch sie. "Miss Granger, Miss Granger!", meinte sie tadelnd. "Wenn ich Sie nicht kennen würde, müsste ich Ihnen für diese Aussage sogar noch eine Strafarbeit geben. Als ob Sie mich morgen nicht mehr interessieren!"  
  
"Sie wissen, wie ich das meine.", schmunzelte Hermine.  
  
Ginny stand staunend daneben.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihr zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Rotschopf nicht mehr mitkam. Natürlich war immer bekannt gewesen, dass sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Lehrerin hatte, doch keiner hätte ihr wohl zugetraut, dass sie ihr so locker gegenüber trat. Und Professor McGonagall schien es nichts auszumachen.  
  
"Danke, Professor.", sagte Hermine noch mal, dann wollte sie mit Ginny den Raum verlassen.  
  
"Miss Weasley.", rief die Lehrerin auf einmal noch.  
  
Ginny fuhr ein wenig erschrocken herum. "Ja?"  
  
"Kein Wort zu niemandem.", lächelte Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Äh, ja...natürlich.", meinte Ginny verwirrt.  
  
Hermine strahlte ihre Lehrerin noch mal an und dann gingen sie zurück in die Halle.  
  
"Alles klar?", fragte sie Ginny grinsend.  
  
Diese nickte nur, sagte aber "Nein.", was zeigte, wie verwirrt sie war.  
  
Hermine legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Armes Mädchen."  
  
In der Halle staunten die Jungen wirklich nicht schlecht, als Hermine besser gelaunt als je zuvor auftrat und Harry sogleich zum Tanzen aufforderte.  
  
Hermine ging es nun wirklich gut. Sie hatte Rache geschworen und sie wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Malfoy ihr unterliegen würde. Die Erlaubnis dafür hatte sie nun auch noch von ihrer Professorin bekommen und das unterstützte sie zusätzlich. In diesem Moment überlegte sie sogar, Professor McGonagall später zu schreiben und zu berichten, wie sie es geschafft hatte.  
  
Als der Ball nachts um zwölf geschlossen wurde und die Hauslehrer auftraten, war von Malfoy und Pansy nichts zu sehen. Ron zerriss sich sofort das Maul über sie, aber Hermine war es egal. Der Tag ihrer Rache würde kommen, so wie sie es geschworen hatte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So viel zu Kapitel zwei... Es ist nicht so lang, aber mein Gott... Keine Reviews, keine neue Motivation. *schmoll*  
  
Vielleicht macht ihr's dieses Mal ja besser. Ich hab noch Hoffnung. Gruß, LC 


	5. Erstes Wiedersehen

Okay, ich höre auf zu schmollen und geb euch das neue Kapitel. Aber nur weil ihr es seid! *knuddel*  
  
Danke  
  
@Amalyinchen für das treue Lesen und die Reviews (nicht nur hier)!  
  
@BlackAngel8 für die Hilfe bei "Drei Worte der Offenbarung" (die gibt's bald...)  
  
@die drei anonymen Leser Julia, Prodigy und Sango, ich hoffe, ihr guckt wieder rein!  
  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter. Und biiiitteee - eine Review, mehr will ich doch gar nicht!  
  
Küsschen, LC  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kapitel 3: Erstes Wiedersehen  
  
  
  
Kurz nach ihrem dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag war Hermine in der Winkelgasse bei einem Einkaufsbummel unterwegs. Sie wollte sich von ihrem Geld, das sie geschenkt bekommen hatte, mal etwas gönnen und suchte schon eine ganze Weile nach etwas Besonderem, um sich mal etwas zu gönnen.  
  
Sie stand gerade vor Madam Malkin's, als sich jemand neben sie stellte und ebenfalls ins das Schaufenster sah.  
  
"Hallo Granger."  
  
Hermine musste nicht erst zur Seite sehen, um zu wissen, wer neben ihr stand. Erschrocken starrte sie auf sein Spiegelbild, das die Sonne auf das Fenster projizierte.  
  
"Überrascht?", fragte Draco sie.  
  
Hermine wandte den Kopf vom Fenster weg und sah ihn fassungslos an. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Nee, der große Slytherin selber.", schnaubte er.  
  
Sie war sofort wieder genervt. Über fünf Jahre hatte sie ihn nicht sehen und hören müssen. Jetzt tauchte er einfach so wieder auf und ärgerte sie, als hätte sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nichts geändert.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Warum?"  
  
"Na ja, ich hab gelesen, du wärst fast nach Azkaban gekommen und dachte, du würdest die Gegend vielleicht verlassen. Jedenfalls habe ich das Gerüchteweise gehört.", antwortete Hermine ruhig.  
  
"Ach so, das.", entgegnete er gelangweilt. "Nee, mir gefällt's hier ganz gut. Und ich bin's ja gewohnt, dass man mir nicht die Füße küsst. Mein Vater hat immerhin genug Dreck am Stecken gehabt."  
  
Hermine erinnerte sich. Sie hatte Mr Malfoy zum Glück nicht allzu oft in ihrem Leben getroffen. Und ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem Abgang von Hogwarts hatte sie gelesen, dass Mr Weasley Lucius Malfoy endlich etwas nachweisen konnte und er wie so viele andere Anhänger Voldemorts nach Azkaban gekommen war.  
  
"Ist er wieder frei?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.  
  
Draco nickte teilnahmslos. "Jetzt ist er in St. Mungo's. Ist ihm wohl nicht bekommen, die Gesellschaft der Dementoren."  
  
Hermine blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie hatte früher immer gedacht, Draco und seinen Vater würde eine Menge verbinden, doch wenn sie ihn jetzt so reden hörte, hatte sie nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass ein Sohn von seinem Vater sprach. Und sie beschloss, nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen.  
  
"Kommst du mit in den Tropfenden Kessel? Ich würd dich gern auf ein Butterbier oder so einladen.", meinte Draco nun.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang prüfend, dann nickte sie. Wenn er zu dreist wurde, konnte sie immer noch gehen. Und vielleicht erzählte er ihr etwas von sich.  
  
Im Pub nahmen sie einen Tisch in einer Ecke und Draco bestellte. Danach saßen sie einige Zeit schweigend beisammen.  
  
Irgendwann sah Hermine Draco wieder an. "Was machst du jetzt?"  
  
Draco hob den Kopf. "Beruflich?"  
  
"Ja, auch.", antwortete sie. "Allgemein, meine ich. Was machst du mit deinem Leben?"  
  
"Leben.", entgegnete er. "Was soll ich groß machen? Meinen Job hab ich verloren, als die Sache mit der Verurteilung kam."  
  
Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid.  
  
"Was hast du verbrochen?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen, um eine Basis für ein persönliches Gespräch aufzubauen.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht keinen was an.", erwiderte er. "Aber wenn's dich beruhigt, ich hab niemanden umgebracht."  
  
Es beruhigte Hermine nicht wirklich, aber sie sagte nichts mehr.  
  
Als der Wirt ihnen das Butterbier brachte, wandte sie sich erneut an den blonden Mann neben sich: "Und, gibt es eine Frau in deinem Leben?"  
  
Draco sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Das interessiert dich?"  
  
"Würde ich sonst fragen?", meinte Hermine ein wenig genervt.  
  
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Dann sagte er: "Nein. Schon länger nicht. Und bei dir?"  
  
Es war die erste richtige Frage, die er an sie richtete.  
  
Auch Hermine verneinte. "Nein, kein Mann. War bisher zu beschäftigt, um mich umzusehen."  
  
Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier und sah sich im Pub um. Dabei blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass Malfoy sie betrachtete. Sie blickte ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an und er grinste.  
  
"Lass das.", ermahnte sie ihn.  
  
"Tschuldige.", war die leichtfertige Antwort.  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Er sollte bloß auf keine komischen Ideen kommen. Zwar sah Draco nicht schlecht aus, aber sie kannte ihn zu gut, um jemals auf ihn reinzufallen.  
  
Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten zusammen und sprachen über einige Dinge. Hermine erzählte kurz von ihrem Studium, das sie bald abschließen würde und Malfoy tat interessiert. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben sollte oder nicht, doch sie sagte vorerst nichts.  
  
Dann verabschiedete sie sich aber auch. Sie hatte noch immer nichts gefunden, was ihr gefiel und war schon über vier Stunden in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Zuhause wartete noch ein Haushalt auf sie, der erledigt werden wollte.  
  
Draco stand mit ihr auf und reichte ihr eine Tüte, die sie auf einen Stuhl gestellt hatte.  
  
"Danke." Sie nahm die Tüte entgegen. "Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann sicher mal wieder. Alles Gute.", sagte sie und wollte gehen, doch Draco hielt sie an der Hand fest.  
  
"Seh ich dich bald wieder?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Bitte.", sagte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Zusagen oder absagen, ihm die Hand entreißen oder sie ihm lassen. Für einen Moment tat sie gar nichts. Dann holte sie tief Luft. "Wenn du möchtest."  
  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf. "Ja, das möchte ich."  
  
"Nächste Woche bin ich wieder hier. Wenn wir uns dann wieder hier treffen wollen?", meinte sie.  
  
Er nickte. "Ja, gerne. Um die gleiche Zeit wie heute an der gleichen Stelle vor dem Schaufenster?", schlug er vor.  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
Da ließ er ihre Hand los. "Schön. Ich freu mich."  
  
Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu. "Bis dann."  
  
"Bis dann.", entgegnete er noch, dann verließ sie den Pub.  
  
Draußen holte sie erst mal tief Luft. Oh man, wo hatte sie sich da wieder hinein manövriert? Malfoy wiederzusehen entsprach schon nicht ihren Vorstellungen eines gelungenen Einkaufsbummels und nun hatte sie sich für die nächste Woche erneut mit ihm verabredet. Dabei wusste sie so gar nicht, was er vorhatte. Kopfschüttelnd lief sie zu einem letzten Geschäft, wo sie sich noch Tinte besorgte, und danach ging sie zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, durch den sie die Winkelgasse in Richtung Muggelstraße verließ. Malfoy war zum Glück nicht mehr da. Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, bevor sie ihm wieder begegnen konnte.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	6. Neuer alter Slytherin

Neues Chapter - neues Glück. Warte verlangend auf eure Reviews.  
  
Danke diesmal an:  
  
Blackangel8  
  
Hikaru22  
  
Amalyinchen  
  
HEL! *smile*  
  
(Das waren aber auch schon mal mehr, hm?)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kapitel 4: Neuer - alter Slytherin  
  
Zuhause ließ Hermine sich in einen Sessel fallen. Schon die ganze Fahrt hatte sie gegrübelt. Draco ließ sie nicht mehr los. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid und dennoch hegte sie noch solch einen Hass gegen ihn, dass sie sich selbst nicht verstand. Warum hatte sie bloß diesem erneuten Treffen zugestimmt? Das konnte nicht gut gehen.  
  
Sie hatte sich schon früh in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts geschworen, sich immer von Malfoy fern zu halten und sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Und dann hatte sie es in ihrem zweiten Jahr doch getan. Sollte sie das jetzt ihr Leben lang verfolgen? Und sollte sie ihm jetzt womöglich auch noch verfallen, aus Mitleid? Denn etwas Anderes empfand sie nicht für ihn. Mitleid und Hass zugleich, das war keine gute Mischung.  
  
Seufzend stand sie wieder auf und packte erst mal ihre Einkäufe aus.  
  
Danach machte sie sich an ihren Haushalt. Sie musste dringend Staub wischen und eigentlich brauchten die Fenster ebenfalls mal eine Politur, aber dazu hatte sie heute zu wenig Zeit. Zulange hatte sie in der Winkelgasse rumgetrödelt.  
  
Mit dem Staubwedel bewaffnet, begann sie zu ihrer Lieblingsmusik durchs Wohnzimmer zu wuseln. Das lenkte sie dann doch etwas von ihren Gedanken ab und später, nachdem sie noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und sich geduscht hatte, fiel sie todmüde ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
*   
  
Die nächsten Tage musste Hermine eine Menge für die Uni tun und kam kaum dazu, über ihr nächstes Treffen mit Draco nachzudenken. Doch am Abend vor dem verabredeten Tag kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte ihn nicht vergessen, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit gehabt, um an ihn zu denken. Und sie war dankbar dafür, denn er verwirrte sie, er hatte sie schon oft verwirrt. Sie hatte die Gedanken seit der letzten Woche verdrängt und arbeitete sie jetzt erst wieder auf. Ein Fehler, wie sie sich später eingestand, denn jetzt bekam Hermine arge Zweifel, wie der folgende Tag laufen sollte. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Irgendwie kam sie sich dumm vor, lief sie dem eigentlich Feind doch direkt ins offene Messer. Warum hatte sie bloß zugesagt? Aber sollte und konnte sie jetzt noch absagen? Sie hatte nie Angst gezeigt vor Malfoy. Und sie würde sie auch jetzt nicht zeigen.  
  
*   
  
Um Punkt halb drei stand sie am nächsten Nachmittag vor Madam Malkin's. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, woher sie diese Uhrzeit noch wusste. Wartend stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Straße und beobachtete die Passanten im Spiegelbild des Schaufensters. Da entdeckte sie Malfoy. Er kam geradewegs auf sie, schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie mit. Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie einfach mitlief, ohne sich zu wehren.  
  
Als Draco endlich in einer Seitenstraße stoppte, fuhr sie ihn jedoch sogleich an: "Was soll das?"  
  
Er schmunzelte. "Tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, dir zu erklären, dass ein Typ hinter mir her war, bei dem ich noch ne Rechnung offen habe."  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Guter Beginn."  
  
"Tut mir echt Leid.", wiederholte er und strich ihr kurz über die Wange.  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Ja, schon gut.", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Dann sah sie zur Einbiegung in die Winkelgasse. "Und, wie lange müssen wir jetzt hier bleiben?"  
  
"Können sicher gleich wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel. Der Kerl wird wieder zurück in sein Loch gekehrt sein. Traut sich normalerweise gar nicht aus der Nokturngasse raus.", erklärte Malfoy.  
  
Hermine war mal wieder genervt. Doch dann ermahnte sie sich selbst, ein bisschen nachsichtiger zu sein. Bei Draco ging sie immer viel zu schnell an die Decke.  
  
Er lächelte und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Hallo erst mal. Schön dich zu sehen."  
  
Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, als er sie berührte. Plötzlich schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals.  
  
Doch da machte er auch schon wieder einen Schritt von ihr weg, drehte sich um und ging zur Ecke. Nachdem er die Winkelgasse nach oben und unten abgesucht und offensichtlich niemanden gesehen hatte, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte, kam er zurück. "Wir können gehen."  
  
So verließen sie die seltsame Seitenstraße, in der sich Hermine noch nie zuvor aufgehalten hatte und die ihr auch eher wie ein Fluchtweg als ein Teil der Einkaufsstraße vorkam.  
  
"Wollen wir in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen oder hast du was Anderes geplant?", fragte Draco nun.  
  
"Ähm, nein.", antwortete Hermine. "Aber wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne vorher noch etwas besorgen."  
  
Draco willigte ein und sie liefen zusammen die Winkelgasse hinauf. Hermine hatte nicht bedacht, dass, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen gesehen wurde, sicher für einige Aufruhr sorgte, doch das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Der Tag verlief schon wieder viel zu chaotisch und seltsam, um sich darüber nun auch noch Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Während sie sich bei Flourish und Blotts ihr bestelltes Buch abholte und in der Apotheke noch Kamille und Lavendel besorgte, versuchte sie nur, Draco auf Abstand zu halten. Irgendwie erschien es ihr, als machte er Annäherungsversuche. Aber wenn sie darauf achtete, hielt er sich immer kühl zurück. Er trug ihr die Taschen und war ganz Gentleman, so dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht über ihn ärgern konnte.  
  
Als sie schlussendlich im Tropfenden Kessel landeten, zweifelte Hermine schon stark an ihren Vorsätzen, sich den ehemaligen Slytherin vom Leib zu halten. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja geändert.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich aus Pansy Parkinson geworden?", fragte sie Draco auf einmal, weil sie ihr seltsamerweise gerade durch den Kopf ging.  
  
"Verheiratet, zwei Kinder.", antwortete Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen, allerdings keineswegs interessiert.  
  
"Ehrlich?" Hermine sah ihn staunend an. Das konnte sie sich von der Slytherin-Schönheit, die ihr so viele Jahre lang auf die Nerven gegangen war, gar nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Doch, doch.", erwiderte Malfoy. "Bin sogar Pate eines ihrer Bälger. Weiß nicht, warum ich mich hab dazu breitschlagen lassen, aber ich hab's halt gemacht."  
  
Sie schmunzelte, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Draco ein kleines, schreiendes Kind über ein Taufbecken hielt.  
  
"Tja, so ist das.", seufzte er.  
  
"Warste wohl zu langsam.", neckte Hermine ihn nun.  
  
Malfoy sah sie an. "Nein. Pansy ist eine Schreckschraube. Ich war froh, als die Schulzeit vorüber war."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht.", lachte Hermine nun. "Ihr wart doch das Traumpaar schlechthin."  
  
Er schnaubte. "Das glaubst aber auch nur du."  
  
"Nee, zum Glück war ich nicht darunter.", grinste Hermine.  
  
Draco aber blieb ernst. "Nee, nee, ich bin froh, dass sie so nen Deppen gefunden hat und mich in Ruhe lässt."  
  
Auch Hermine hörte auf zu grinsen. "Und dann? Gab's noch andere? Warum haste dir nicht während der Schulzeit schon ne andere gesucht, wenn sie dich so genervt hat?"  
  
Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nahm er plötzlich ihre Hand und drehte an dem Ring, den sie am rechten Mittelfinger trug.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm die Hand erneut lassen sollte. Diese Situation hatten sie vor einer Woche ja schon einmal gehabt, doch jetzt war sie auch irgendwie anders. Denn noch saß sie neben ihm und sie führten ein Gespräch über sein Liebesleben, da kam es ihr doch recht komisch vor, dass er ihre Hand hielt.  
  
"Wen sollte ich denn noch aussuchen? Ich brauch eine mit Köpfchen, da kamen die Hufflepuffs wohl weniger in Frage." (Er erntete einen strafenden Blick von Hermine.) "Die Gryffindors, ja, das wart ihr - keine gute Idee zu der Zeit." (Hermine schmunzelte, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Draco mit Lavender Brown oder sogar Ginny Weasley händchenhaltend in der Großen Halle auftauchte. Jaah, sein Vater hätte ihn wohl umgebracht.) "Und die Ravenclaws, die wissen immer alles besser. Gott, habe ich den Unterricht mit denen gehasst."  
  
Hermine seufzte. Draco war wirklich nicht einfach.  
  
"Also wärt ihr Gryffindors als einzige übrig geblieben, jedenfalls vom Intellekt, aber ihr seid ja zum Großteil nur noch Halb- oder Schlammblüter."  
  
Noch bevor er den Satz richtig ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine ihm ihre Hand entrissen, war aufgesprungen und schnappte sich nun ihre Tüten, bevor sie mit einem "Du bist doch keinen Deut besser geworden!" aus dem Pub rannte.  
  
Sie glaubte noch immer, sich verhört zu haben, als sie die Winkelgasse hinunter stürmte. Das konnte echt nicht wahr sein! Da hatte sie vor ein paar Minuten noch ernsthaft an ihrer Menschenkenntnis gezweifelt und sich gefragt, ob sie sich nicht doch in Draco getäuscht hatte, als er auch schon wieder die Frechheit besaß, in ihrer Gegenart über Muggelabstämmige herzuziehen.  
  
Sie betrat einen schummrigen Kramladen und suchte die Regale nach irgend etwas ab, hinter dem sie sich verstecken konnte, denn plötzlich liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Zwar konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie nun weinte, doch sie fühlte sich sehr elend. Sie war auf einmal wahnsinnig enttäuscht von Malfoy. Im nächsten Moment, als sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Manteltasche zog und sich die Nase putzte, schalt sie sich schon wieder, weil sie so dumm war. Hatte sie in all den Jahren denn nichts dazugelernt?  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten trat Hermine wieder hinaus auf die Winkelgasse, sah sich um, dass sie auch ja niemand entdeckte, der sie in ihrem Zustand nicht sehen sollte und lief dann schnell zum Pub zurück, wo sie auf der Toilette verschwand, sich das Gesicht kühlte und abtrocknete und danach mit Flohpulver wieder nach Hause reiste.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	7. Enttäuschungen

Und weiter geht's. Unglaublich, wir sind schon bei fünf. Na ja, ein paar Chapterchen bekommt ihr noch. Bis dahin möchte ich aber eine fleißige Review-schaft haben. *smile*  
  
Danke diesmal...  
  
@Eisblume: Tja, so wird das nie was mit den beiden...  
  
@szara: Die Rache lässt noch auf sich warten. Sorry, aber sonst wär's ja gleich vorbei.  
  
@yvymaus: weiter, weiter... :)  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, LeakyC  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kapitel 5: Enttäuschungen  
  
Vier Tage nach dem Vorfall quälte sich Hermine endlich wieder aus dem Bett. Die letzten Tage hatte sie nichts getan, als dort zu liegen und sich zu fragen, was sie bloß verbrochen hatte. Ihr Leben empfand sie in diesem Moment nur noch als lästig, kam ihr dreifach so schwierig vor, wie in den harten Zeiten, die sie schon durchgemacht hatte. Damals hatte sie allerdings echte Freunde gehabt, die ihr beistanden und denen sie geholfen hatte, für die sie sich aufgeopfert hatte. Doch in den letzten Monaten waren diese Freunde über viele Kilometer entfernt getrennt worden und sie hörte kaum mehr etwas von Harry, der nun eine Weile in Schottland leben würde und von Ron, der für seinen Arbeitgeber zur Zeit ebenfalls um die halbe Welt reiste. Die Einzige, die sie ich noch regelmäßig bei ihr meldete, war Ginny. Aber auch sie hatte in den letzten Tagen nichts von sich hören lassen und so war Hermine einfach in ihrem Kummer unter gegangen. Sie hatte sich krank gemeldet.  
  
Nun rang sie sich aber dazu durch, aufzustehen, denn sie hatte noch einiges zu tun. Nachher würde eine Studienkollegin und Freundin von ihr zum Essen kommen. Gestern hatte Annette sie angerufen und gefragt, wie es ihr ginge, sie machte sich Sorgen, weil Hermine fast nie krank wurde. So hatte sie sie zum Essen eingeladen, immerhin wollte sie ab morgen wieder zur Uni gehen. Zuviel Stoff durfte sie nicht verpassen, schließlich war es nicht einfach, alles aufzuholen.  
  
Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche, drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf und stellte sich eine ganze Minute lang darunter, bis sie sich einseifte und wieder abspülte. Doch ihr Kummer verflog nicht. Seufzend nahm sie sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Sie sollte besser mal anfangen zu kochen, anstatt zuviel nachzudenken, ermahnte sie sich dann selbst und machte sich, nachdem sie sich Unterwäsche angezogen und wieder ein Handtuch umgewickelt hatte, an die Arbeit.  
  
Während sie aber die Möhren schnitt und die Tomaten viertelte, kam sie auch nicht auf andere Gedanken. Malfoy verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume und am Tage erst recht. So war sie heilfroh, als sie ihren Auflauf im Ofen hatte und sich umziehen konnte. In wenigen Minuten würde Annette kommen und sie hoffentlich ablenken.  
  
Wartend setzte Hermine sich noch mal in den Sessel und blätterte durch den Tagespropheten, den sie sich aus der Winkelgasse mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Als es Punkt sieben Uhr an der Tür klingelte, sprang sie sofort auf.  
  
Annette lächelte, als sie hastig die Tür aufriss. "Na, das nenn ich mal nen Empfang."  
  
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln leicht verlegen. "Komm rein, ich bin froh, dass du da bist."  
  
"Warum?", fragte ihre Freundin ein wenig irritiert.  
  
"Ich brauch dringend Ablenkung.", antwortete sie.  
  
Annette zog ihre Jacke aus und reichte ihr eine Flasche Wein.  
  
"Danke." Hermine nahm die Flasche entgegen und besah das Etikett. "Wie immer das Richtige gefunden.  
  
Annette lächelte.  
  
Dann gingen sie ins Esszimmer.  
  
"Der Auflauf braucht noch ein paar Minuten.", sagte Hermine und deutete ihrer Freundin, sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, während sie selbst einen Korkenzieher und zwei Weingläser holte.  
  
"Wovon muss man dich denn ablenken?", wollte Annette nun neugierig wissen.  
  
"Ach, ich bin einfach total froh über eine Abwechslung. Bin es nicht gewohnt, tagelang im Bett zu liegen.", entgegnete Hermine und öffnete den Wein.  
  
Annette hielt ihr die Gläser und ihre Freundin schenkte ein.  
  
"Na, jetzt siehste aber schon wieder gut aus. Es geht dir doch auch besser, oder?" Ihre Freundin beäugte Hermine aufmerksam, als sie sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.  
  
"Ja, denke schon.", antwortete sie ein wenig unsicher. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, ob es ihr viel besser ging. Sie war froh darüber, jemanden bei sich zu haben, um nicht allein mit ihren Gedanken zu sein und hoffte, dass Annette es schaffen würde, sie abzulenken.  
  
Ein bisschen skeptisch sah sie noch aus, doch Annette sagte nichts mehr.  
  
"Was gibt's denn Neues von der Uni?", fragte Hermine nun.  
  
"Och, nicht so viel. Hab dir alles kopiert, was du brauchst. Ein bisschen was musst du aufarbeiten, aber das schaffst du ja mit links.", erklärte ihre Freundin.  
  
"Danke, das ist lieb. Hast du's mit?" Hermine stellte ihr Weinglas hin.  
  
"Ja, in meiner Tasche.", erwiderte Annette, hielt Hermine aber an der Hand fest. "Bleib ruhig sitzen, darum kannste dich auch später kümmern."  
  
Ihre Freundin ließ sich seufzend in den Stuhl zurück fallen. "Okay, wenn du das sagst." Dann nahm sie noch einen Schluck Wein und stand erneut auf. "Ich guck mal nach dem Essen."  
  
Annette sah ihr schmunzelnd hinterher.  
  
Zehn Minuten später servierte Hermine den Auflauf.  
  
"Hey, der ist wirklich klasse.", lobte Annette sie, kaum hatte sie den ersten Bissen runtergeschluckt.  
  
Hermine lächelte. Sie war dankbar, dass ihre Freundin sie aufbauen wollte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten sprachen sie über Begebenheiten an der Uni und darüber, was Annette die letzten Tage gemacht hatte. Doch dann wurde Hermine immer schweigsamer. Die Gedanken an Draco kamen zurück und sie wollte sie am liebsten im Wein ertränken, hielt sich aber zurück. Die letzten Tage hatte bereits ständig mit Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen gehabt.  
  
"Und du, möchtest du mir nicht auch mal was von dir erzählen?", fragte ihre Freundin nun.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah zum Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen und versuchte verzweifelt, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
  
Annette runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Hermine?"  
  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf, legte ihre Gabel weg und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
Da stand ihre Freundin auf und ging zu ihr um den Tisch herum. "Hey, was ist denn los? Geht's dir wieder schlechter?"  
  
Und noch einmal schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, bis Annette ihn in ihre Hände nahm und so ihre Freundin zwang, sie anzusehen. Hermines Gesicht war von einem Tränenschleier überzogen.  
  
"Mensch, jetzt red endlich mit mir.", ereiferte sich Annette. "Du kannst doch nicht alles in dich hineinfressen!"  
  
Hermine schluchzte auf und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals.  
  
Annette führte sie zu einem der Sessel in das anliegende Wohnzimmer und drückte sie sanft hinein. Sie selbst setzte sich auf die Lehne.  
  
"So, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal.", sprach sie beruhigend auf ihre Freundin ein. "Und dann erzähl mir bitte, was wirklich mit dir los ist. Du bist überhaupt nicht krank, oder?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und putzte sich die Nase mit dem Taschentuch, das Annette ihr gereicht hatte. Und danach begann sie langsam, ganz langsam zu erzählen. Von dem Treffen mit Draco vor neun Tagen, dem zweiten vor vier Tagen und ihrem Abgang, nachdem sie sich doch den ganzen Tag recht gut verstanden hatten. Annette saß neben ihr auf der Sessellehne und hörte geduldig zu, versorgte sie mit Taschentüchern oder holte ihr ein Glas Wasser.  
  
Irgendwann hatte Hermine sich wieder beruhigt und Annette wagte es, ihr eine Frage zu stellen: "Liebst du ihn?" Hermine schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein. Ich mochte ihn vielleicht, aber er hat es sofort wieder zerstört. Ich frage mich, warum er mich sehen wollte, wenn er sich doch nicht geändert hat."  
  
Annette nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
"Ich habe wirklich gedacht, er wäre vielleicht anders geworden. Manchmal war er richtig charmant und ich überlegte schon ernsthaft, mich nach all dem Streit in den Schuljahren dennoch mit ihm anzufreunden. Aber jetzt..." Nun, da sie wieder ruhiger war, sprudelten ihre Gedanken aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Das ist wirklich schwierig.", seufzte Annette. "Aber warum machst du dir so einen Kopf und vergisst das alles nicht wieder? Ich meine, früher hat dich Malfoy auch nicht interessiert. Und wenn du ihn nicht liebst, ist er dann all die Tränen wert?"  
  
Hermine sah ihre Freundin an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Annette, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, aber ich bin so wahnsinnig enttäuscht, dass ich meine Hoffnungen wieder begraben musste."  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Annette den Kopf. "Hermine, darüber musst du dir klar werden. Ansonsten kommst du nicht mehr zurecht damit. Und wenn dann doch heraus kommt, dass du dich trotz allem verliebt hast, ist das auch nicht schlimm. Da kommst du drüber hinweg. Du hast bisher so viel geschafft. Und du hast ja auch noch mich." Sie lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd, aber ernst an und tätschelte ihr den Arm.  
  
Hermine nickte. Annette hatte ja Recht. Doch wie sollte sie heraus finden, was ihr wirklich an Draco lag? Dazu musste sie ihn sicher wiedersehen. Und wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage, wusste nicht, wie sie selbst reagieren würde.  
  
Ihre Freundin sah auf die Uhr. "Du, ich glaube, wir verlegen das Essen, okay? Es hat ja keinen Zweck, wenn du so durcheinander bist, dass ich dich hier noch länger beanspruche. Nimm am besten mal ein schönes Bad, raff dich morgen wieder auf für die Uni, dann kommste auf andere Gedanken, und vielleicht bist du dir dann auch bald im Klaren über deine Gefühle."  
  
Erneut nickte ihre Freundin.  
  
Dann stand Annette auf. Hermine folgte ihr bis zur Tür.  
  
"Danke.", sagte sie leise zu ihrer Freundin und umarmte sie.  
  
"Gern geschehen.", antwortete Annette und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Komm morgen wieder, ja? Arbeiten hilft gegen alles." Sie lächelte noch mal, dann öffnete sie die Tür.  
  
Erschrocken erstarrten die zwei jungen Frauen in ihrer Bewegung, als sie plötzlich einen großen, blonden jungen Mann vor sich stehen sahen, der offensichtlich nicht minder überrascht war.  
  
Hermine starrte Draco entsetzt an. Was wollte er? Wieso kam er zu ihr? Und sah sie so, verheult und vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven.  
  
Mit einem misstrauischen Blick drängte sich Annette an Malfoy vorbei. Hinter ihm warf sie ihrer Freundin noch einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Hermine sah beide hilflos an, wusste nicht im geringsten, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Da räusperte Draco sich. "Ich müsste kurz mit dir sprechen, geht das?", fragte er Hermine leise und unsicher, so gänzlich untypisch für ihn.  
  
Sie nickte langsam und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.  
  
Annette stand noch immer mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Flur. "Alles okay?", fragte sie ihre Freundin ein weiteres Mal.  
  
"Ja.", erwiderte Hermine krächzend und nickte zur Bekräftigung lieber noch.  
  
"Na gut, dann...sehen wir uns morgen, hoffe ich.", meinte Annette.  
  
Hermine nickte erneut und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
"Und denk dran, was ich dir gesagt habe.", sagte ihre Freundin noch, dann ging sie den Flur hinab und Hermine schloss die Tür.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie nun Draco mit kühler Miene.  
  
Malfoy stand noch immer im Flur vor ihr und es schien ihm sichtlich unangenehm zu sein, einfach so hereinzuplatzen. "Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten am Mittwoch entschuldigen."  
  
Hermine zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Ah ja. Und du glaubst, dass ich einfach sage: "Okay, vergessen wir die Sache, kann ja mal vorkommen."?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich wieder so richtig Scheiße gebaut habe."  
  
"Welch Einsicht!", rief Hermine sarkastisch und machte wieder einen Schritt auf die Wohnungstür zu. "Jetzt hast du dich ja entschuldigt und nun bitte ich dich, mir nicht weiter meine Zeit zu stehlen.", sagte sie und öffnet die Tür. Sie schmiss ihn wirklich hochkantig raus.  
  
Malfoy schlich an ihr vorbei und verließ die Wohnung. Er sah nicht glücklich aus, doch er ließ dies durch seine Haltung nicht zum Ausdruck kommen. Er hatte zuviel Stolz, dessen war Hermine sich bewusst, und sie achtete nicht mehr auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend.", meinte sie und wollte die Tür schließen, aber Draco stellte den Fuß dazwischen.  
  
Wütend sah Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Darf ich wiederkommen?", fragte er zu ihrer Überraschung. Sie hatte mit weiteren Entschuldigungsreden gerechnet.  
  
Dann nahm er den Fuß wieder aus der Tür.  
  
Für einen Moment sah Hermine ihn an, bevor sie die Tür zumachte. Von Innen sank sie dagegen und erneut liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Werbung: Vorbei gucken bei "Sense and Sensibility" (Herm/Severus). 


	8. Tage der Stille

Diesmal ist das Chap deutlich kürzer... Aber meine Reviewer werden auch schon wieder weniger. *seufz* Na, mal schaun, was diesmal bei rum kommt. Fahre jetzt ein paar Tage weg, vielleicht erleb ich ja eine positive Überraschung?! :o)

Danke 

@Eisblume (darf ich dich zu meinem Fan erklären? *g*)

@BlackAngel

~*~ 

Kapitel 6: Tage der Stille

Ein paar Tage später bekam Hermine abends einen Anruf von Annette. Anfangs dachte sie wirklich, ihre Freundin hatte sich nur wegen der Hausarbeit erkundigen wollen, doch als sie begann, Zeit zu war Hermine klar, dass sie auch wegen ihr angerufen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen unterbrach sie Annette, die gerade über das Wetter am nächsten Wochenende sprach, obwohl sie sich beide nicht dafür interessierten.

Ihre Freundin stoppte.

„Annette", meinte Hermine nun. „Wenn du fragen willst, dann frag und drucks hier nicht so rum."

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Kommilitonin am anderen Ende errötete und musste schmunzeln. 

„Ähm...jaah...", stotterte Annette nun, „ich wollt dich fragen, wie's dir geht."

Hermine seufzte erneut. „Warum hast du mich das nicht schon die ganze Woche gefragt? Wir haben uns schließlich jeden Tag gesehen."

Annette schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete sie: „Ich wollte dich nicht wieder darauf zurück bringen. Du sahst aus, als ginge es dir besser."

„Tut es auch.", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich weiß jetzt Bescheid."

„Und?" Hermine spürte die unterdrückte Aufregung ihrer Freundin.

„Was und? Ich hab dir schon vor sechs Tagen gesagt, dass ich Draco nicht liebe.", sagte sie ungeduldig. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht noch mal über das Thema reden.

„Also brichst du den Kontakt ab?"

„Momentan haben wir gar keinen Kontakt und ich denke, das wird auch so bleiben."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja."

Annette schwieg erneut einen Moment, bevor sie zögerlich fragte: „Was wollte er den Abend eigentlich noch?"

„Sich entschuldigen.", antwortete Hermine. Dracos Bitte verschwieg sie wohlwissend.

„Und dann?"

„Hab ich ihn rausgeschmissen. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen." Hermine klang nicht mehr ganz so fest wie zuvor. Die ganze Sache ging ihr doch noch nah, wenn sie drüber nachdachte.

„Oh.", sagte Annette nur.

„Ja. Genug gehört?" Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr, über Draco zu sprechen.

„Ähm, ja. Entschuldige.", entgegnete ihre Freundin verlegen.

„Schon gut.", meinte Hermine. „Ich möchte das Thema nur endlich vom Tisch haben."

„Ist gut.", antwortete Annette.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen in der Uni, ja? Ich will mir jetzt was zu Essen machen und mich dann ja noch mal mit dem Text beschäftigen."

„Ah, ist gut. Dann bis morgen."

„Bis morgen.", sagte Hermine zuletzt, dann legte sie auf.

Während sie ein bisschen später Nudeln kochte, ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte. Nun ging ihr Draco wieder nicht aus dem Sinn. Sie nahm es Annette nicht übel, dass sie gefragt hatte, schließlich wollte sie ebenfalls über ihre Freundin Bescheid wissen.

Hermine fragte sich, ob Draco sich wirklich melden würde. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt darum gebeten, noch einmal wiederkommen zu dürfen, nachdem sie ihn rausgeschmissen hatte? War er so naiv geworden, dass er nun glaubte, sie würde ihm seine Frechheiten doch verzeihen? Kopfschüttelnd strich sie mit dem Messer die feingehackten Kräuter vom Brettchen in den Topf mit der Soße. Nein, das war nicht Draco. Er musste etwas im Schilde führen. Nur was?

Und während Hermine später am Tisch saß, ein wenig fernsah und ihre Nudeln aß, beschloss sie, sich gegen jegliche Angriffe seinerseits zu wehren. Egal was kam, sie würde diesmal keinen Schaden nehmen.

~*~ 

Reviewen, pleez!


	9. Entschlossenheit

Hey, nicht schlecht. Ich sollte öfter mal wegfahren, denn dann werdet ihr eindeutig review-freudiger. *g*

Na, dann muss ich euch nun ja mal belohnen. Heute quatsch ich nicht viel, will euch nicht ärgern. Also, die Dankes und los geht's:

Danke 

@meine Beta Maia, die ich immer wieder vergessen. *auf den Hinterkopf hau* Aber deswegen verzeih ich dir auch, dass du für die Story noch nie reviewt hast. Hab Dich lieb, Süße. *knuddel* 

@Viciousdragon

@c[R]du[E]dly: Was für ein Name! ;o)

@Eisblume: Schön, ich hab nen Fan. *freu* (Herm hat in der Story nur die eine Freundin, weil ich nur die eine brauche, okay?)

@Amalyinchen: Es gibt noch zwei oder drei Chaps gegen schlaflose Nächste, versprochen.

@Blue2706: Freu mich auf weitere so nette Reviews. *smile*

@mrsgaladriel: Tja, das ist eine ziemlich unmagische Story, das geb ich zu. Sorry. :) Ob jemand stirbt, na, wart's mal ab.

@Blacky: Oh, ich schreibe Stories mit Stil. Das klingt sehr gut. Daaankeee!! :)

@Henriette00: Du bist schuld, wenn ich arrogant werde. Nein, Scherz. Aber danke für das Kompliment. Wir können dein Problem mit den Gefühlen ja mal in Angriff nehmen. :) Ach ja, und Happyend oder nicht...da musst du noch zwei, drei Chaps lesen. *smile*

Also, los geht's. Viel Spaß und: heute wird's heftig! :o) 

~*~

Kapitel 7: Entschlossenheit 

Am nächsten Nachmittag saß Hermine über ihren Büchern, als es klingelte. Stirnrunzelnd erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür. Sie erwartete keinen Besuch. Doch in dem Moment, als sie die Türklinke ergriff, wusste sie, wer es war.

Draco stand vor ihr.

„Hallo Hermine.", sagte er leise und mit rauer Stimme.

„Malfoy." Ihre Miene blieb kühl.

„Ich -", sagte er, brach aber ab, weil er offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie.

„Indem du mich hinein lässt und mir zuhörst.", entgegnete er nun mit fester Stimme, doch man sah ihm seine Unsicherheit an.

Hermine war misstrauisch. „Das habe ich bereits das letzte Mal getan."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte dir noch was sagen.", erklärte Draco.

Hermine seufzte ein wenig genervt und hielt die Tür auf.

Draco trat hindurch.

„Links ins Wohnzimmer.", meinte sie, während sie eine Tür weiter vorn verschwand, Gläser und eine frische Flasche Wasser holte.

Diese stellte sie dann auf den Tisch neben den Sesseln und deutete dem blonden jungen Mann, sich daneben zu setzen.

Draco zog seinen Mantel aus und nahm Platz.

Hermine schenkte sich Wasser ein und fragte ihn mit einem Wink mit der Flasche, ob er auch etwas wollte.

„Ja, bitte.", erwiderte er.

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. Dann sah sie ihn an, ein wenig wärmer als zuvor. „Also?"

Draco nahm einen Schluck Wasser und behielt das Glas in den Händen. „Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte er und schaute sie bittend an.

Hermine nickte mit fester Miene. Sie hatte ihm nicht verziehen und sie würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Sie hatte gedacht, er hätte sich geändert, aber da hatte sie sich schon einmal getäuscht. Der Slytherin in ihm würde immer wieder durchkommen, dazu war er von seinem Vater zu sehr geprägt worden.

Er warf ihr einen leidenden Blick zu. „Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab gedacht, du wärst anders geworden. Anscheinend hab ich mich da getäuscht. Es tut mir Leid, aber..."

Draco stand aus seinem Sessel auf, das Wasser noch immer in der Hand, und ging zu Fenster hinüber. „Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt.", wiederholte er, „Es war keine Absicht. Manchmal rutscht es mir halt so raus. Ich bin es zu sehr gewöhnt.", versuchte er zu erklären, während er sich auf dem Fensterbrett abstützte.

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann drehte er sich wieder um und sah Hermine an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco.", entgegnete sie. „Ich komme damit nicht klar. Es erinnert mich zu sehr an früher. Bitte such dir einen anderen, dem du deine Freundschaft anbieten willst. Du wirst sicher jemanden finden, der mit dieser Macke umgehen kann."

Der Blonde wandte sich erneut dem Fenster zu.

Ein paar Minuten herrschte absolute Stille im Zimmer. Nur das Ticken der Wanduhr und das gelegentliche Hupen eines Autos auf der Straße war zu hören.

Irgendwann stand Hermine auf. Sie hatte Mitleid mit Draco, sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, weil sie ihm glaubte, was er soeben erklärt hatte, aber sie konnte in dieser Weise keine Freundschaft mit ihm führen. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte eine Hand auf sein Schulter.

Er zuckte nicht einmal.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", beteuerte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte.

Plötzlich drehte sich Draco um. „Du willst es nicht anders, oder?" Auf einmal war er wieder heftig.

Hermine sah ihn total erschrocken an. „Was -?"

„Du willst, dass man dich scheiße behandelt!?"

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was? Spinnst du?"

„Nein, jetzt seh ich das ganz klar.", erwiderte er.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, holte Hermine aus und gab Draco eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Der blonde Mann fasste sich an die Wange, die augenblicklich rot glühte. Dann lächelte er das gewohnte, hämische Lächeln.

In diesem Moment fand Hermine sich in ihrer Vergangenheit wieder. Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Sie hatte es sich geschworen, was nun auch passierte, sie würde nicht die Leidtragende sein.

Im nächsten Moment griff Draco nach ihren Handgelenken, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie einfach.

Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte. Draco starrte ihr in die weit aufgerissenen Augen und ihr wurde übel. Sie schloss die Lider, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund, sie leistete kaum Widerstand. Wenn sie jetzt abbrach und ihn anschrie, würde er sie auslachen und das durfte nicht geschehen. Draco massierte ihre Zunge mit seiner. In Hermines Kopf arbeitet es, sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Situation heraus kommen konnte. Erst einmal ließ sie sich auf den Kuss ein, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Einen Moment lang öffnete sie die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass auch Draco seine Lider geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte recht entspannt, als ob er den Kuss genoss. Hermine war verwirrt.

Auf einmal löste er seinen Mund von ihrem und sie öffnete die Augen erneut. Dracos Sturmgrau war von Funken durchzogen. Hermine betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, als er sich über die Lippen leckte, ein wenig heftiger atmend und sich dann wieder zu ihr beugte. Erneut küsste er sie innig.

Langsam merkte Hermine, dass ihr sein Spiel gefiel. Sie fragte sich nur, wie weit er gehen würde. Und ob er irgendwann ganz plötzlich abbrechen würde, um sie am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen. Aber erst einmal genoss sie die Leidenschaft, ergriff einen kurzen Augenblick die Initiative und knabberte an seiner Oberlippe. Draco reagierte mit einem wohligen Grummeln. Hermine schmunzelte überrascht über den Laut und wiederholte es noch einmal.

Da löste er sich erneut von ihr und zog ihr blitzschnell den Pullover über den Kopf.

Hermine mied den Augenkontakt, weil das unheimliche Glitzern sie nervös machte. Doch im nächsten Moment ergriff Draco ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Miststück!", flüsterte er scharf und öffnete mit einer Hand den Knopf an ihrer Hose.

Sie sah ihn böse an, auch wenn sie die Beleidigung kalt ließ. Wenn es ihm gefiel, sollte er sie so nennen.

Ihre Hose fiel wie von selbst. Aber bevor sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, entkleidete sie Draco ebenfalls gleich bis zu den Shorts. Mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln im Bauch stellte sie fest, dass er sehr gut gebaut war. Liebevoll verteilte sie Küsse auf seiner Brust. 

Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss. Mit einer Hand zwirbelte er gleichzeitig ihren BH auf.

Hermine seufzte zufrieden, als er dann ebenfalls begann, ihren Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

Plötzlich hob er sie dann auf die Arme und sie verließen das Zimmer. Hermine deutete ihm den Weg zum Schlafzimmer.

Als er sie auf das Bett niederlegte und über sie krabbelte, überlegte Hermine, wann und wo dieses Abenteuer enden würde. Sie wollte es, sie wollte ihn, doch sie wusste auch, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr geben würde. Und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sicher, sie konnte nicht als Verliererin aus diesem Spiel gehen, egal, was Draco beabsichtigte.

Er entledigte sie ihres Höschens und begann, ihren ganzen Körper zu liebkosen. Mit seiner Zunge strich er über ihre Oberschenkelinnenseite, entlockte ihr ein kleines Aufstöhnen. Dann knabberte er vorsichtig an ihren Brustwarzen und wanderte mit einer Hand über ihre Intimzone. Hermine nahm die Zärtlichkeit freudig entgegen und ließ sich gehen, vergaß alles außer sich und ihn.

Draco nahm nun eine ihrer Hände und führte sie in seine Hose. Hermine schmunzelte, wusste sie in diesem Moment doch, was zu tun war. Sie hatte noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern gemacht, aber ihr fiel es nicht schwer, Draco kurze Zeit später das erste lustvolle Stöhnen zu entlocken und gleich darauf das nächste. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht wand er sich über ihr.

Sie fühlte das Blut in seinem Penis pulsieren und ließ von ihm ab, um ihm die Shorts auszuziehen.

Ein wenig enttäuscht stöhnte Draco auf, doch als er sah, was sie vorhatte, nahm er erneut ihr Kinn in die Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine erwiderte den Blick ohne zu zwinkern, schließlich war sie sich sicher, was sie wollte.

Er ließ sich zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen nieder und drang fast im gleichen Moment in sie ein. Beide stöhnten auf. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Draco und er begann langsam, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Seine Hüfte kreiste rhythmisch und Hermine passte sich seinen Bewegungen an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er schien es auch nicht hinauszögern zu wollen.

Hermine nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass sie noch nicht so weit gewesen war, sie hatte ihn schließlich bis zum Letzten gekitzelt.

Draco lag auf ihr, heftig atmend, schweißgebadet. 

Sie schloss die Augen, behielt das Gefühl bei, da er noch in ihr war und sich ihre heißen Körper aneinander rieben.

Aber auf einmal stützte sich Draco wieder auf die Arme und nahm die Bewegung erneut auf. Hermine öffnete überrascht die Augen, blickte in ein Grau, das sie um den Verstand bringen wollte. Sie genoss den Rhythmus, zu dem sie schnell zurückfanden, und ließ Dracos Blick nicht los.

Er beobachtete sie, das wusste sie - auch, als sie irgendwann die Augen schloss, da sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in das Laken krallte, während Draco zum zweiten Mal kam.

Danach verließ er sie, legte sich neben sie und schlief kurz darauf ein. Hermine war allein mit ihren Gefühlen und sie war froh drum. Ein wohliges Gefühl der Befriedigung durchströmte sie. So schloss dann ebenfalls sie die Augen. Bis sie wieder aufwachen würden, konnte sie es noch genießen, was danach kam, wusste sie jetzt noch nicht. Aber sie hatte keine Angst, war dieser Sex doch nicht mehr als eben Sex für sie gewesen.

~ * ~

Und, und, was sagt ihr? Drückt das Knöpfen und schreibt es mir. *knutsch*s, LeakyC


	10. Auf immer geschworen

Gott, wie viele Jahrhunderte habe ich euch warten lassen? Ich bin ja ganz froh, dass ich so zwei, drei Stammleser habe und immer wieder neue Leutchen doch mal reingucken, denn ich vernachlässige RISO zunehmend. *auf Finger hau* Na gut, es sind jetzt noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog, die auf euch warten und ich verspreche euch, es wird schneller gehen. *nick* Also bitte, immer schön weiterlesen und brav rewun. *smile*

Danke diesmal 

@meine Beta Maia, das ist ja klar. *knuddel* Du weißt, wie das Ganze ausgeht, bist den anderen also einen Schritt voraus. Tja, Beta sein hat seine Vorteile, ich sag's immer wieder.

@Blue: Sorry noch mal, dass ich euch hab so lange warten lassen. *schäm*

@Henriette00: Freut mich, wenn ich dir helfen konnte mit den Tipps. Hab übrigens schon länger nichts mehr von dir gehört. :o)

@DarkVelvet: Danke! *muffel* Ich bin wirklich Review-süchtig. Kann gar nichts gegen machen. *bg* *Keks reich* Guten Appetit! Ach ja, und ich kann dir ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen, ob Draco schon früher Interesse an Herm gehabt hat. Frag ich doch mal. *zwinker*

@Schnatzy: Daanke! *rotwerd* Freut mich echt, dass es doch Leuts gibt, denen die Story so gut gefällt. Manchmal überleg ich nämlich, ob es am Thema liegt, dass sie nicht so viel Zulauf bekommt, wie ich es gewöhnt bin... Nya, was interessiert dich das. Les einfach weiter und schreib mir doch büdde ne Rewu. *smile*

Also, los geht's. Viel Spaß und: heute wird es langsam echt dramatisch! *nach Taschentüchern kram* ~ * ~ Kapitel 8: Auf immer geschworen 

Sie schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen durch. 

Als Hermine erwachte, lag Draco noch immer neben ihr auf der Seite und atmete ruhig. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, verließ sie das Bett und lief in ihr Badezimmer. Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche. Während sie sich einseifte, musste sie an den letzten Abend denken. Es war wirklich gut gewesen. Und wenn sie sich beide einig waren, dass dieses Erlebnis einmalig bleiben würde, konnte sie es auch in guter Erinnerung behalten.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand sie mit feuchten Haaren und in ihren Morgenmantel gewickelt in der Küche und kochte Kaffee. Sie war noch immer in Gedanken versunken und merkte gar nicht, wie Draco sich ihr von hinten näherte. Erst als er ihr die Arme um die Hüften legte, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Morgen.", flüsterte er, anscheinend gut gelaunt und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Hermine, überrascht von seiner Fröhlichkeit, erwiderte den Gruß nicht sofort. Dann drehte sie sich aber in seinen Armen um. „Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

Draco strahlte sie an. „Bestens."

Hermine lächelte ein wenig verwirrt zurück und befreite sich aus seinen Armen, um den Tisch für das Frühstück zu decken. Während sie die Brötchen zum Aufbacken in den Ofen schob, sagte sie: „Geh doch duschen, wird dir gut tun." Danach nahm sie zwei Tassen und Teller, sowie Besteck mit ins Esszimmer und deckte dort den Tisch.

Draco verschwand und war zehn Minuten später schon wieder da. 

Hermine hatte sich gerade gesetzt und sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt. „Na, auch einer von der schnellen Sorte?", meinte sie, als er sich, bereits wieder vollkommen angekleidet, allerdings ebenfalls mit feuchten Haaren, ihr gegenüber setzte.

Er grinste nur.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sprach aus, was sie sich schon die ganze Zeit fragte: „Warum hast du eigentlich so gute Laune?"

Draco sah sie an, für einen kurzen Moment stahl sich ein anzügliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, verschwand aber gleich wieder, und er antwortete: „Es ist doch ein herrlicher Morgen." Dabei deutete er aufs Fenster.

Hermine wusste, dass es draußen geregnet hatte und graue Wolken den Himmel verhingen, wie es nun mal üblich war für Ende November. Sie fragte sich, was an dem Wetter schön sein sollte, auch wenn es sie an Dracos Augen erinnerte.

Sie schenkte auch ihm Kaffee ein, stand dann auf und holte die Brötchen. Als sie zurück kam, stellte Draco gerade seine Tasse wieder ab, und als sie  an ihm vorübergehen wollte, zog er sie blitzschnell auf seinen Schoß.

Hermines Herz begann zu rasen. Sie empfand seine Nähe noch immer als beunruhigend angenehm, breitete sich doch eine knisternde Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

Er roch an ihren Haaren und strich sie danach aus dem Nacken, um dort einen Kuss zu platzieren. Ihr lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und sie drehte sich zu ihm. 

„Ich dachte, wir wollen frühstücken."

Draco schmunzelte. „Ich hätte da aber ne bessere Idee.", meinte er und küsste ihr Dekolleté.

Hermine seufzte. Obwohl sie schon Lust hatte, noch einmal mit Draco zu schlafen, wollte es doch auf das eine Mal beschränken. Sanft nahm sie sein Kinn und sah ihn an. „Ich habe aber Hunger." Sie hoffte, er würde ihre Botschaft verstehen.

Er ließ sie auch gehen und sie frühstückten gemütlich.

Doch nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten und Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen wollte, um sich anzuziehen, hielt Draco sie an der Hand fest.

„Warte bitte mal einen Moment."

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab dir noch was zu sagen." Plötzlich wirkte Draco wieder verunsichert, wie am Nachmittag zuvor.

„Jaah?", fragte Hermine genauso unsicher, schließlich wusste sie nicht, was er ihr erzählen wollte.

Draco sah ihr fest in die Augen und nahm ihre Hände. Dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn.

Und in diesem Moment wich Hermine erschrocken zurück. Sie wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte, ohne dass ihm auch nur ein Ton entwichen war.

„Nein.", entfuhr es ihr. „Du kannst mich nicht lieben." Sie versuchte ihr Entsetzen zu unterdrücken und fest zu klingen, immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass er sie liebte, auch wenn sie ihm glaubte, dass er es tat.

Draco nickte. „Doch. Deswegen bin ich eigentlich gestern schon gekommen."

„Ja, aber -" Hermine stand ratlos vor ihm. Was sollte sie nun tun? Für sie hatte immer festgestanden, dass nie etwas aus ihnen werden konnte. Nicht mit der Vergangenheit und auch nicht mit dieser zwar friedlichen, doch vorbelasteten Gegenwart.

„Bitte, Hermine." Er sah sie flehend an. „Sag mir nicht, dass du nichts für mich empfindest. Nicht nach dieser Nacht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dir nicht erzählen, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe. Sonst hätte ich nicht mit dir geschlafen. Aber ich liebe dich nicht, Draco, so Leid es mir tut. Ich habe gestern noch unsere Freundschaft abgelehnt, wie könnte ich dich jetzt lieben?"

Draco machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du wolltest schon die Freundschaft nicht ablehnen. Nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit."

„Kleinigkeit?", wiederholte sie empört. „Das war keine Kleinigkeit. Und gestern, da hast du mir erneut weh getan. Nein, Draco, ich kann das nicht. Selbst wenn ich dich lieben würde, ich könnte nicht mit dir zusammen leben."

Nun schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mach uns doch nicht unglücklich."

„Nicht unglücklicher als wir schon waren, meinst du?", wollte sie wissen. Als Draco nicht antwortete und sie nur noch bittend ansah, nahm sie ihren Blick von ihm und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Klamotten und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Draco?"

Er saß wieder am Tisch, in sich zusammen gesunken.

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie ihn so sah. Erneut stieg Mitleid in ihr hoch. Gestern hatte sie das noch nicht empfunden. Diese Nacht hatte sie wieder weich gemacht.

Sie hockte sich vor seinen Stuhl und legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir die Nacht nach diesem Streit gestern, wirklich etwas bedeuten könnte."

Draco nahm seinen Blick vom Tisch und richtete ihn auf sie hinunter. „Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dich vergewaltigen wollte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich ging davon aus, dass es reine Befriedigung war."

„Reine Befriedigung?! War es das für dich?"

Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Aber auch keine -"

„Liebe.", vollendete er ihren Satz.

„Ja." Sie sah wieder auf.

„Du hast mich also benutzt?", meinte er nun und seine Stimme klang hart und böse.

„Was?" Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er hatte doch die Auseinandersetzung begonnen und er hatte angefangen, sie zu verführen, sie war nur darauf eingegangen, empörte sie sich jetzt. Und nun begann er den nächsten Streit. Draco war wirklich unberechenbar. Sobald man ihn verletzt hatte, war er der Slytherin von früher und keinen Deut besser als sein Vater.

„Ja, benutzt. Das ist widerwärtig. Du solltest dich schämen!", entgegnete er und stand auf.

Schnell erhob sich die junge Frau ebenfalls. „Draco, fang nicht wieder damit an!", drohte sie ihm und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ach, geh mir aus dem Weg!" Er schubste sie beiseite und ging hinaus.

Hermine folgte ihm in den Flur.

Draco nahm seinen Mantel und verließ die Wohnung. An der Türschwelle drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wertloses Schlammblut!", zischte er noch, dann verschwand er.

Doch Hermine riss die an der Türklinke und trat hinaus auf den Flur. „Malfoy, du bist das Allerletzte!", rief sie. „Ich hasse dich!" Er reagierte nicht einmal mehr.

Sie stapfte in die Wohnung zurück und knallte so die Tür hinter sich zu, dass die Fensterscheiben im Nebenzimmer erzitterten.

„Verdammter Scheißkerl!", fluchte sie. „Ich hoffe, du schmorst in der Hölle!" Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und brummelte noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Sie war so wütend, dass sie keine Träne vergoss. Aber plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, der letzte Tag würde ihr in guter Erinnerung bleiben, doch nun wusste sie, wem er gedient hatte: ihrer Rache. Ja, sie hatte sich endlich bei Draco Malfoy revanchiert, für all die miserablen Jahre, die er ihr und ihren Freunden beschert hatte. Nun sollte er leiden und sie würde daneben stehen und lachen. Sie wollte ihn wirklich nie wiedersehen.

~ * ~

Tja, wird sie ihn wiedersehen? Gibt es noch ein Happy End oder doch ein Sad End? Das nächste Mal erfahrt ihrs. *nick* Bis dann. *wink* Ach ja, und Rewu nicht vergessen. *knuddel*s, LeakyC


	11. Für die Ewigkeit

So, wir nähern uns immer mehr dem Ende. Das ist das letzte Kapitel, danach wird euch nur noch der Epilog bleiben. Und was das wird... Nya, ihr werdet es sehen. Ich verteile an dieser Stelle schon mal Taschentücher für die Sensiblen unter euch. Aber hey, egal, wie es ausgeht, seid mir nicht böse. Ich bin halt doch irgendwie noch ein Realist. *smile*

Danke diesmal

@meine Beta Maia, der es in jeder Hinsicht hoffentlich bald wieder besser geht. *ganz fest in den Arm nehm* Aber was meinst du, vielleicht hätte ich das Potential dieser Story in eine andere stecken sollen? *sigh* Bin halt doch verwöhnt.

@haunted-jess: Happy End/Sad End ... Du wirst's sehen. *smile*

@sweetkitty04: Ich glaube, Hermine wollte nie, dass ihre Rache funktioniert... Und nun?

@mrsgaladriel: Ob sie noch zusammenkommen? Wie viel Hoffnung hast du? Teile diese durch dein Pessimismuspotential und dann hast du das Ergebnis. *nick*

@Megchen: Dass du zwischen dem ganzen Slash auch noch das hier liest... Lieber Himmel. Na ja, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir bis zum Schluss. *smile*

@Jennifer: Lieber Himmel, bist du aber ungeduldig. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich maile dir, wenn ich ein neues Kapitel online stelle. *kopfschüttel* Nya, dann lies mal schön... :)

Okay, das war's für heute von mir. Nun überlassen wir die Bühne wieder unseren Akteuren. Viel Spaß, gutes Schniefen und Rewus nicht vergessen. 

*knuddel*s, LeakyC

.

.

**~ * ~**

.

.

Kapitel 9: Für die Ewigkeit

„Nein. Neeiin!"

„Hermine!"

Sie wachte auf. Angstschweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie zitterte.

Annette hielt sie im Arm. „Es ist in Ordnung.", flüsterte sie. „Alles wird gut."

Hermine atmete flach und bei diesen Worten stiegen ihr sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen. Warum nur, warum?, fragte sie sich, während sie sich in Annettes Arme verkroch.

Die Freundin strich ihr über die Haare und schwieg.

Vor drei Tagen hatte sie die schlimme Nachricht erfahren. Durch eine Bekannte, die sie bei ihrem wöchentlichen Einkauf in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Draco Malfoy war tot. Man hatte ihn zwei Tage, nachdem er aus ihrer Wohnung getreten war, tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Wie die Bekannte ihr auch schilderte, hatte Draco wohl Selbstmord begangen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Sie weinte nun schon fast drei Tage, immer wieder wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen heimgesucht, weil sie an Draco denken musste, und sogar bis in den Schlaf verfolgte er sie. In ihren Träumen sah sie ihn vor einem Spiegel stehen und den Todesfluch zu seinem Spiegelbild sprechen. So, wie es wahrscheinlich geschehen war.

„Ganz ruhig.", erklang nun wieder Annettes Stimme. „Es war nur ein Traum."

Nein, dachte Hermine, es war kein Traum, es war die Realität. Draco war tot. Sie gab sich die Schuld dafür. Sie hatte ihm die Liebe verweigert und er hatte sich deswegen umgebracht. Sah keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben, nachdem selbst sie ihm die Nähe verwehrt hatte.

Auf der Kommode ihres Zimmers lag ein Brief mit dunkelgrünem Umschlag. Den hatte man in Dracos Wohnung gefunden, er war an sie adressiert. Hermine hatte ihn bisher nicht gelesen, sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal angefasst. Annette hatte ihn entgegengenommen und auf dem Schrank platziert. Bisher hatte Hermine es nicht über sich gebracht, die letzten Worte Dracos an sie anzunehmen. Sie fürchtete, dass er ihr nie verzeihen würde, was sie ihm mit dieser Abfuhr angetan hatte, nach all dem, was ihm zuvor widerfahren war. Sie glaubte nicht an gute Worte, die er an sie richtete, nicht an einen Abschiedsbrief, in dem er ihr seine Gefühle für sie erklärte und auch, warum er seinem Leben nun ein Ende gemacht hatte.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Er war nicht mehr da. Einfach nicht mehr da. Jahrelang war er nicht da gewesen und es hatte sie nicht gestört, sie hatte nie an ihn gedacht. Bis er in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht war.

Immer wieder gingen ihr die Szenen mit ihm durch den Kopf, wie er auf einmal neben ihr gestanden hatte. „Hallo Granger.", hallte seine Stimme von allen Wänden ihres Schlafzimmers wider und wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie sein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er schlief, oder aber das hämische Grinsen und die wutentbrannten Blicke, die er ihr schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit geschenkt hatte.

Zwölf Jahre hatte sie ihn gekannt und sieben Jahre und die letzten Wochen hatte sie davon mit ihm verbracht, mehr oder minder freiwillig.

Hermine hatte all den Streit zwischen ihnen nicht vergessen, doch sie fühlte sich so schuldig, dass sie all die Gemeinheiten, die Draco ihr angetan oder gesagt hatte, verdrängte. Vielmehr fiel ihr nun ein, was sie alles mit ihren Freunden getan hatte, um ihn zu sabotieren.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte sie nun zu sich, wie sie es so oft getan hatte in den letzten Stunden. Sie konnte es nicht oft genug wiederholen, hoffte sie doch, Draco könnte sie ein letztes Mal hören und die Entschuldigung annehmen.

„Hermine", meinte Annette nun, sie noch immer in den Armen haltend, „wollen wir nicht auf den Friedhof gehen? Dort kannst du dich von ihm verabschieden. Endgültig."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin an. „Endgültig? Ich hab ihm nie Lebewohl gesagt, wie soll ich mich jetzt verabschieden?"

Annette strich ihr mit dem Daumen ein Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Es wird besser für dich sein, wenn du einen Platz hast, an dem du ihn wiederfinden und trauern kannst."

Hermine überlegte, wie wohl Dracos Grab aussehen mochte. Waren viele Menschen zu seiner Beerdigung gekommen und hatten Blumen hingelegt, oder war niemand gekommen, nicht mal sein Vater? Konnte sich Lucius überhaupt noch an seinen Sohn erinnern? Hermine dachte daran, wie Draco ihr erzählt hatte, dass er nun in St. Mungo's war.

„Ich kann dort nicht hin.", flüsterte sie. „Sein Geist wird mich verfolgen, wie er es schon jetzt tut."

Annette richtete sie auf. „Doch, du kannst es. Du wirst seinem Geist auch nicht entkommen, wenn du dich hier zu Hause versteckst." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Hermine, Draco hat dich geliebt. Wir wissen nicht, was ihn zu dieser Tat getrieben hat. Warum sollte er dir also böse sein?"

„Ich bin der Grund für seinen Tod.", sagte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

„Das wissen wir nicht.", wiederholte  ihre Freundin sanft. „Ich bitte dich, quäl dich nicht mehr mit diesen Gedanken. Lass uns zum Friedhof gehen, das Grab besuchen, damit du ihm Lebewohl sagen kannst und dann lerne, mit dieser Trauer umzugehen."

Hermine sah Annette an. Sie war ihr dankbar, dass sie da war. Und dass sie mit ihr sprach, wie man mit ihr sprechen musste, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich in sich zurückzog und nicht mehr wiederkehrte. 

„Komm." Annette stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

Langsam stieg sie vom Bett und ihre Freundin half ihr beim Anziehen. Schließlich verbargen sie noch die ärgsten Spuren ihrer Trauer und machten sich auf den Weg.

Auf dem Friedhof nahm Annette Hermines Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Dracos Grab. Einige Kränzen und viele einzelne Blumen lagen darauf. 

„Als Schlange geboren, als Schlange gelebt, als Schlange gestorben - hier ruht auf ewig ein Slytherin.", stand auf einem Grabstein aus dunklem Marmor.

Hermine machte einen Schritt auf den Stein zu und legte eine rote Rose, die sie auf dem Hinweg gekauft hatte, auf den breiten Rand. „Auf ewig.", wisperte sie, Tränen stiegen ihr erneut in die Augen. Sie strich über den kühlen Stein, der in der Wintersonne glänzte, und ihr wurde kalt.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Annette um. Ihre Freundin stand noch immer an der selben Stelle. „Er ist einfach weg.", flüsterte Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme und presste die Hand vor den Mund.

Annette war schnell bei ihr und stützte sie. „Nein, er wird immer bei dir sein, wenn du das willst.", sagte sie leise und strich Hermine beruhigend über den Rücken.

Für immer, dachte sie. Er hätte für immer bei ihr sein können, wenn sie dieses Spiel nicht begonnen hätte. Wenn sie früher gemerkt hätte, welcher Gefahr sie ausgesetzt waren. Wenn sie nicht auf einmal wieder ihren Rachedurst hatte stillen wollen.

„Vielleicht", meinte ihre Freundin nun, „ist es besser so. Draco hatte anscheinend keine Freude mehr am Leben. Er hat sich jahrelang nur gequält. Vielleicht hast du ihm einfach noch einmal eine schöne Zeit geschenkt, bevor er sich verabschiedet hat. Keiner weiß, ob er nicht schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat."

„Aber- Aber ich hätte es verhindern können.", schluchzte Hermine nun.

„Nein.", entgegnete Annette. „Hermine, du hast ihn nicht geliebt und du hast ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Deswegen bist du aber nicht Schuld an seinem Tod. Den hat er selbst zu verantworten, so schwer das für dich jetzt vielleicht auch zu akzeptieren ist. Er hat beschlossen, der Welt den Rücken zuzukehren und niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, weil er niemanden darum gebeten hat. Er war ein Slytherin, Hermine. Slytherins sind eigenwillig bis zum Letzten. Du weißt, dass er nie Schwäche gezeigt hat. Ich kannte ihn nur von deinen Erzählungen und doch weiß ich ihn gut einzuschätzen, weil ich genügend Slytherins kenne." 

Hermine sagte nichts. Es fiel ihr wirklich schwer, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, da sie dann sicher nicht nur noch im Guten an Draco denken konnte. Er war oft gemein zu ihr gewesen, besonders wenn er Schwäche zeigen sollte und es nicht wollte, das hatte sie noch einmal ganz zum Schluss erfahren müssen. Ja, er war ein typischer Slytherin gewesen. Geprägt durch seinen Vater, aber auch durch das Haus selber, er war immer eine Schlange und wäre auch immer eine gewesen. Und Hermine hatte das gewusst, sonst hätte sie nicht schon seine Freundschaft abgelehnt.

Sie ging ein letztes Mal zurück zum Grabstein und legte die Hand drauf. Bald würde sie wieder hierher kommen, um ihn zu besuchen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hoffte, dass er glücklich war, wo auch immer er nun sein mochte.

Eine kleine Weile stand sie so da und sah auf das frische Grab. Die Wintersonne schien auf sie hinab und ein leiser Wind rauschte in den Bäumen und Sträuchern.

Irgendwann aber glitt ihre Hand vom kühlen Stein ab. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Inschrift. Vierundzwanzig Jahre Leid waren nun vorüber.

„Leb wohl, Draco Malfoy, leb wohl."

.

.

**~ * ~**

.

.

Bitte, beruhigt euch. Das war abzusehen! Das konnte kein Happy End geben. Also, bitte... *Taschentücher verteil* Kopf hoch!


	12. Epilog

Das ist das Ende. Der Epilog. Der vielleicht tragischste Teil der Geschichte. Genießt ihn. :o)

Ich hoffe, ihr habt inzwischen genug geweint. Ich weiß ja, es war fies, Draco umzubringen. Aber hey, eine Tragödie ist nun mal eine Tragödie. Bitte, seid mir nicht mehr böse. *knuddel* Wieder gut?

So...

Danke zum letzten Mal an dieser Stelle...

@meine Beta Maia, du hast die Story noch besser gemacht, als sie vielleicht eh schon war. *knuddel*

@haunted-jess: Schön und traurig. Das ist doch ne gute Mischung, hm? Es gibt immer wieder was Neues von mir. Kommt darauf an, was du haben willst?! Kannst mir natürlich gerne einen Wunsch mailen. Empfehlen kann ich dir schon mal mein „Sense & Sensibility", falls du Herm/Sev liest. ^^

@sweetkitty04: Ein positiver Epilog? *lach* Bei einem Toten ist das unwahrscheinlich, oder? Sorry. *smile*

@mrsgaladriel: Du bist mir nicht böse? *erleichtert sei* Ich wollte Draco nicht unbedingt umbringen, aber hallo, da noch ein Happy End? Das wäre albern geworden!

@Megchen: Du hast Glück, wir erfahren noch, was in Dracos Brief stand. :)

@Jennifer: Danke für das viele Lob. Das Ende war in der Tat keines, über das man sich freuen kann... -.-"

@baboon: *smile*

@Teufelsweib: Schon mal ne Fortsetzung mit einem Toten geschrieben? ^^

@DiamondofOcean: Interessant... Erst heulste und dann so ein Spruch („möge er in Frieden ruhn... *g*"). *Kopf schüttel* Nya, wenigstens hast du es verkraftet. ^^

Okay, das war's von mir. Nun seid ihr und eure Meinungen dran. Little comments are enough! Ein letztes Mal… Werd euch vermissen. *smile*

Küsschen, LeakyC

.

.

**~ * ~**

.

.

**Epilog:**

Liebste Hermine, 

ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um dir noch einmal all das zu sagen, was ich dir bisher nicht mitteilen konnte. Und ich möchte dir erklären, was mich zu diesem letzten Schritt bewegt.

Weißt du, ich war ein Malfoy - nein, ich bin ein Malfoy - und ich war ein Slytherin. Und du weißt auch, dass wir nicht aufgeben, nie klein bei geben, bis zum Letzten bewahren wir unseren Stolz. Ich möchte nicht wie mein Vater nach Azkaban kommen, weil ich Scheiße gebaut habe, und schlussendlich in St. Mungo's landen, nicht mehr wissend, wer ich bin. Mich von dieser Welt zu verabschieden, sehe ich als den richtigen Weg, um dieser Gefahr zu entkommen. 

Ich habe so viel verloren, was mir lieb und teuer war. Vieles habe ich auch selbst zerstört. Meine Mutter habe ich verloren, als ich noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig war. Sie hat mir zwar nie das gegeben, was ein Kind braucht, doch ich liebte sie, sie war trotz allem meine Mutter. Mein Vater saß dann in Azkaban und meine Freunde habe ich größtenteils selbst vergrault.

Und die Frauen... Ja, mir wurde mein ganzes Leben lang gesagt, ich würde sehr gut aussehen. Anscheinend haben mich die Frauen auch immer nur so gesehen - als Lustobjekt, und nicht als das, was ich war und auch jetzt noch bin - ein Mensch.

Und auch du... Nein, du hast mich nicht benutzt. Du hast nie von Liebe gesprochen. Doch ich habe trotzdem gehofft. 

In den letzten zwei Tagen und Nächten, seitdem ich deine Wohnung verlassen habe und in denen ich kein Auge zugetan habe, ist mir irgendwann bewusst geworden, dass du mich nicht lieben kannst. Sonst wären wir nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen. Unsere Vorgeschichte ist einfach zu schlecht, um jemals im Guten zu enden. Und ich will dir dein Leben nicht kaputt machen.

Trotz allem habe ich mich in den letzten Stunden auch gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn du mir - uns - doch eine Chance gegeben hättest. Wenn wir ein Paar geworden wären und zusammen gelebt hätten. Sie hätten uns zerstört. Dich hätten sie verachtet und mich niemals akzeptiert. Zu viele kennen unsere Vorgeschichte. Deshalb denke ich, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast.

Eins darfst du aber nie denken: Dass du Schuld an dieser...Sache bist. Es kommt Verschiedenes zusammen, was mich nun dazu bewegt, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es wird das Beste für uns alle sein. Du wirst mich bald vergessen und ein glückliches Leben führen. Das wünsch ich dir von Herzen.

Um eins möchte ich dich ebenfalls noch bitten. Wein mir nicht eine Träne mehr nach, als du vergossen hättest, wenn wir nur so auseinander gegangen wären und uns morgen auf der Straße treffen könnten. Alles andere wäre geheuchelt. Und aufrichtige und anständige Menschen, wie du einer bist, heucheln nicht. Für jede ehrliche Empfindung für mich werde ich dich allerdings umso mehr lieben.

Ich wünsch dir alles erdenklich Gute für dein weiteres Leben. Und vergiss nie, wie sehr ich dich doch geliebt habe.

Auf ewig, 

Draco Malfoy

.

.

**~ * ~**

.

.

ENDE 


End file.
